Little Pink Plus Sign Of Doom
by NapalmErotica
Summary: FRERARD M-Preg : Frank and Gerard had one night together and now... Better than it sounds! Review for more!


**Hey this is Napalm Erotica here. *waves* I'm a sick pervert who made Frank Iero knock up Gerard Way :3 This story will be very sweet though -its all better on - I'm new here. This is several chapters together , so sorry if its confusing :/**

Gerard POV

I leaned over the toilet for the third time this week , spewing up last nights meal , I'd had it with the band , but Frank was 'busy'. He was obviously avoiding me. We hadn't spoke since THAT night.

That night was every 'Frerard Fangirl's' dream , it was the only time I had allowed myself to drink again , it had made for a very shady night that led to Frank's bed. I had awoken alone in the morning and I hadn't seen Frank since.

The guys had no idea, although they were confused as too why Frank was missing so many band meetings and why he was so reluctant to see me. Probably too disgusted to see me. I sat on my bathroom floor crying.

I wondered what this illness was , because it had me up every morning chucking up my food , I wondered if it had anything to do with...

Oh God , not this again.

When I was a child the Doctors realised I was different to everyone else , I was a BOY , on the outside but a girl on the inside.  
I had a working...womb.

My face felt hot just admitting it too myself , I couldn't stand anyone else knowing. That's why my parents were the ONLY ones who knew.

Not even Mikey knew.

I felt brighter now , the sickness had blown over as quickly as it came and I was now starving.

I left the room to get myself some food and a Doctors appointment for tomorrow.

Gerard POV

Oh how I hate waiting.

I sat in the hospital waiting room , it had that smell all hospital's have and stacks of old magazines. I tapped my foot impatiently , biting my lip.

"Way?" A woman called as I stood up , I handed her my paperwork and she led me too a white room , inside a Doctor stood up.

She was around 50 with a kind face and soft caramel hair , she took my hand , "Hello I'm Doctor Wilson , but you can call me Esme , you must be Gerard,"

I just nodded , nervous about having a new Doctor - another person who knew my secret.

"I've read over your medical history, it's very...interesting " she said.

I turned beetroot red , suddenly fascinated with my shoes . I scratched my neck and bobbed my head in agreement.

"Hey , it's nothing to be ashamed of ," She said , smiling warmly. I smiled back too.

She ran some tests , including a blood test ( I had my eyes shut for that).

I had to do some more waiting for the results , she read them over , a little frown appearing between her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking , I'd had cysts on my ovaries before , I'd just thought it was that again... what if it was something much worse , much deadlier?

What if it was cancer?

"These...these results say that you're..." She almost whispered.

"That I'm what ?" My voice cracked as tears spilt down my face.

"Pregnant."

"... What?" I whispered.

Then it hit me.

Like a ton of bricks.

"What?" I very nearly screamed.

"You are...pregnant ," Esme said again. I childishly covered my ears.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I said , I couldn't be... , I wasn't...

'Oh , but you are' an annoying little voice in the back of my mind said.

So I did the thing anyone would do in this situation!

I panicked.

I bolted out of the room , ignoring Esme's calls after me , I ran faster than I've ever ran before not caring that people were staring , I just wanted to get out of this god damn place.

I threw open my car door and sat in the drivers seat , only then did I break down.

I sobbed , banging my head on the steering wheel ,making the horn let out a long deep groan , like it was crying with me.

Only after half an hour of crying did I realise what I needed to do. I drove too the nearest Walmart and picked up a 'Clearblue Home Pregnancy Test' , I felt awkward at the till , the cashiers smiled at me. "For a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Umm yeah ," I lied.

"It really is amazing - having a baby ," she smiled and touched a charm bracelet on her wrist, I could make some of it out.

' I- - - LOVE - - - MOMMY '

I absent mindedly put my hand on my flat stomach.

There might be a child in there .My baby

Frank's baby.

I took the bag from the cashier and walked quickly to the toilets. I soon found myself waiting again checking my watch.  
This was it..

I took a deep breath and flipped over the test.

I gasped.

There it was. A little pink plus sign.

Gerard POV

I sat alone on my couch , watching 'Shrek The Third' . I was wrapped up in a big fluffy bathrobe munching on a bar of chocolate.

I'd called to make another Doctors appointment for the weekend, and hopefully not run out this time.

I started crying when Shrek starts worrying he's going to be a bad father and I was practically howling by the end , when he's playing with his babies.

Although I won't be a FATHER.

Frank will.

Who I have to - Number 1 , Tell him. Number 2 , Get him to stay in my presence long enough to tell him.

That shouldn't be hard at all.

No its frickin' impossible!

He's been avoiding me for 3 months! I can't just suddenly show up with a bag of chips and a movie and go , "By the way , I've been a freak from birth , so I'm pregnant with your kid."

His head would probably explode.

I still didn't know what I was going to do about the baby.

I heard a cry coming from the guest room and ran in to see a crying baby , in the arms of... myself.

It was the myself of a few years ago , I was chubbier , with greasy long black hair. The 'past me' held the baby gingerly , like it was on fire.

"Give her to me!" The 'now me' screamed reaching out , desperately.

"Why , you can't take care of her! " The 'past me' screamed back.

"I can! I can! I can!"

I jolted awake still whispering ,"I can... I can,"

It hit me then.

I wanted this baby.

I had no idea what I was going to do now.

I wanted this baby though.

It was MINE.

But how was I going to tell Frank?

I had to tell him , it was as much his child as mine. I just had to find the courage to face him. I don't know if I was more scared about telling him about my 'problem' or that he was going to be a Father.

I dressed slowly ,feeling like I was getting ready to go to my execution , not to tell my best friend I was pregnant with him.

I rubbed my stomach before I put on my T-Shirt , trying to show the little person inside me all the love I already have for them.

I wore an oversized hoody , although I wasn't showing yet it made me feel safer. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car.

Frank POV

I missed Gerard.

I'd avoided him since THAT night , I didn't want to see his disgusted face as he remembered that I took advantage of him when he was drunk.

Yeah , I was drunk too...but , that didn't change anything.

I was horrified at myself after that night and so I left him.

I knew he probably never wanted to see me again. Hell , I didn't want to see me again.

A frantic knock on the door interrupted my self loathing.

I flung it open to see Gerard standing there , his red hair pushed behind his ears , wearing a large 'STAR WARS' hoody.

"Frank..." he breathed.

Gerard POV

"Frank..."

I stared into his emerald eyes , he looked tired , like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks.

"Gerard - what are you doing here?" he said , shocked.

"To talk to you," I said determinedly , keeping eye contact.

"Oh..." Frank said , surprised at how firm I was. "Come in,"

I followed him inside , his house was a mess , clothes slung everywhere , his guitar lay untouched behind his couch.

He threw some stuff off his couch and gestured for me to sit down. He avoided my eyes - suddenly the tattoos on his hands were very interesting to him.

"Okay...Frank , what I'm going to say is going to sound unbelievable , but I assure you it's true,"  
Frank looked at me then , a confused expression on his face.

I took a deep breath , staring at the carpet ,"When I was a child , the doctors discovered something 'different' about me ," I paused , my cheeks pink ," inside , I'm a girl,"

"You're a what?" Frank asked , quietly.

"Inside of me I have female internal organs, like... a womb ," I said , wanting to sink into the sofa and disappear .

Frank stared at me. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked , almost whispering.

"Just my parents ," I breathed.

"Then...then why are you telling me?" he said , confused.

I sighed.

"Because I'm pregnant ,"

Frank POV

"Because I'm pregnant ,"

No. Way.

He couldn't be...

And that would make me ...

The father.

I looked at him , he was biting his lip ,one hand playing with his hair , the other rubbing his stomach.

A stomach that was carrying our baby. Oh God , a baby.

His head suddenly snapped up ,"And I'm keeping it Frank - no matter what you say , I know I'm a freak! But its a baby , our baby -"

I cut him off with a tight hug , burying my face in his chest , he froze - shocked for a moment , before hugging me back.

Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes , "I'm so sorry ,Gee ," I sobbed into his jumper.

"For what?" Gerard asked , confused,

"For taking advantage of you 3 months ago!" I cried , ashamed.

Gerard snorted ,"Taking advantage?" I looked up to his beautiful , amused face ,"It takes 2 very drunk people to tango , Frankie,"

I laughed.

"So we're gonna have a ... baby ," I whispered.

Gerard smiled , "Yeah ... and I bet it's a girl!"

Gerard POV

So telling Frank wasn't that bad.

I'd stayed at his house and we were now snuggled up watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Every now and then Frank's had would twitch towards my belly.

"If you wanna touch my stomach , Frank , you can," I said with a chuckle.

He looked up , "You sure?" he said tentatively. I nodded.

He put his tattooed hand on my jumper cloaked belly , "Hello baby , I umm , don't really know what to say to you , except hi and that ," he blushed embarrassed ,"I love you,"

I stared at him , his childish , cherubic face serious for once .

"And I love you too , baby ," I cooed to my belly.

Frank looked up at me , his wide eyes tear filled . "I can't believe our baby is in there ," he said.

"Well I can , you know why?" I said.

"Why?" Frank said eagerly.

"'Cause I've been throwing up every morning!"

Gerard POV

I woke up in the morning feeling...different. It took me a few minutes to figure out that I didn't want to throw up.

My stomach felt uneasy, but it was a step up from the past few weeks.

I rubbed my eyes and remembered where I was.

I was sleeping in Frank's guest room , it was messy and small , but he had been determined that I stay. He had decided that 'pregnant people' shouldn't drive. I wanted to tell him that I would be fine , but I wasn't in the mood to argue.

When I moved I felt...weird. I ran my hands across my stomanch and felt something.

I jolted upright.

I peeled back my black T-Shirt to reveal my belly.

There was a bump.

It was really small , just a little pudge between my hips , but it was there.

I put both hands on it gently , worried I might break it if I pressed too hard. It was hard to believe that , THAT bump was my son or daughter.

I cleared my throat , "Ummm , Frank? Frank! ,"

He ran in ,bleary eyed , obviously just awake.

"What is it Gerard? Are you okay? What do you need?" he mumbled,tiredly.

"Just come check this out ," I said , excitedly.

He rubbed his eyes , brightening up a bit.

"What?," he said eagerly , sitting on the bed next to me.

I lifted my shirt again.

He looked at my abdomenn for a second , a confused look on his face.

Then he saw the bump.

His green eyes widened and his mouth became a little 'O'.

"Whoa...is that...Gerard...is that...?" he whispered.

"Yeah that's the baby ," I smiled.

I realised then , it was the baby that no one else knew about.

Frank was all for telling the guys, he said , and I quote "He would trust them with his life ,"

He but it wasn't HIS life.

I bit my lip as we drove to Mikey's , well Frank drove , I think he thought my tiny bump was going to impair my driving ability. I'd just rolled my eyes and climbed in the passenger seat.

My stomach still felt uneasy , but more from nerves than morning sickness.

What would MIkey say?

I had to tell him about my 'problem' and the baby , and I honestly had no idea what he would say.

I hoped he would be as accepting as Frank , but I didn't know.

Frank turned off the ignition and pulled out the keys.

"Gerard...we're here ,"

I gulped.

Mikey POV

I sat on my couch ,watching TV , worrying about Gerard.

He hadn't answered my calls last night - it just kept going on to voicemail , and he hadn't been himself for weeks.

My worrying was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I pulled it open and was pretty surprised at the sight.

Gerard and Frank stood side by side , looking nervous , Gerard was chewing on his lip , worriedly.

"Uhh ... hey ... can we come in?" Frank said.

"Sure..." I said , why were they here together?

We sat awkwardly in my sitting room .

The silence went on for several minutes. Frank looked at Gerard and I did too.

Gerard began to look panicked.

"What?- I can't tell him!" he said , cheeks reddening.

Would someone tell me what's going on?

Gerard POV

I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

My words felt like they were trapped in my throat , my mouth was flapping - opening and closing - but no sound was coming out.

I looked at Frank , panicking.

"Frank , Frank you tell him ," I managed to choke out.

Frank looked at me for a moment , before nodding.

"Ummm , well Gerard was born different to other people , " Frank started awkwardly.

Mikey laughed , "Yeah , well we all know that,"

Mikey's expression became confused when we didn't laugh.

"Uhhh...Doctors discovered something when Gerard was a baby..."

Mikey's brow furrowed.

"He is a boy in most respects , but inside..he's a girl ,"

Mikey looked at me , "Is it true , Gee? he asked , gently.

I licked my lips ,"Yes- Mom and Dad have known since I was a baby ," I croaked out.

"Then why are you telling me now - and why does HE know?" Mikey said incredulously , pointing at Frank.

Frank sighed , "Because a few months ago , me and Gerard got drunk , did STUFF together and now..."

"Go on!" Mikey said impatiently.

I took a deep breath , "And now I'm pregnant,"

Mikey POV

Pregnant?

Pregnant?

As in 'get huge and when your about to pop you push out a baby' pregnant?

I looked over at Gerard , he WAS wearing a baggy jumper and had one hand pressed against his stomach.

A stomach that contained a ...baby?

Frank's baby.

My older BROTHER was pregnant with Frank.

Frank said they had done 'stuff'.

Oh.

Ewwwww!

I glanced at Gerard again, he was biting his lip , looking scared.

Of what?

That I would reject him?

I almost started laughing. I love my brother unconditionally.

This - slightly weird - turn of events doesn't and won't change that.

"Hey ,Gerard..." I started and Gerard turned to me , "You know that I...love you , right?"

Gerard nodded , looking terrified.

"And that's why... I'm gonna be there for you ," I said , walking over and hugging Gerard tightly.

Gerard POV

I hugged Mikey back tightly , so pleased he was happy with the ... situation.

Frank joined the hug , "Awwww," he said , smiling childishly.

Mikey stiffened then and glanced at the clock.

"What's wrong Mikes?" I asked , worriedly.

"Gee - I forgot - Mom and Dad are coming for dinner...they'll be here in 5 minutes!"

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

I'd banked on not telling my parents for a while , but my Mom would know something was up the minute she saw me.

"Mikes , sweetie , we're here!" his mother called from the hall.

Frank looked at me - his facial expression , just screaming 'Uh Oh'.

My mother bustled into the sitting room and my father shuffled behind.

"Oh , Gerard sweetie ... and Frank - I didn't realise you were coming!" she said , smiling widely.

I smiled back awkwardly ,"Uhhh hey Mom ,"

A little crease appeared between her eyes.

She was already suspicious.

Oh no.

Donna POV

Gerard looked...different.

His cheeks were rosy and a little plumper , he was wearing an unusually large sweater and there was something else...

Something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

I frowned ,confused and Gerard began to shift awkwardly under my gaze. Frank and Mikey were looking at him with concern and...pity?

Something wasn't right.

"So...Mom...Dad...I kinda forgot to cook anything so I'll umm order pizza!" Mikey said , trying desperately to take attention off Gerard.

Oh Mikey , I'm not stupid.

But I humoured him ,"Sure Mikey sweetie , that'll be fine,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gerard mouth 'Thankyou' to Mikey.

Hmmm...

We sat in Mikey's living room , Frank ,was cutting and serving up the pizza in the kitchen.

Mikey was trying desperately trying to keep the mindless chatter going , even resorting to talking about how 'grey' the sky was.

Frank opened the door with his foot and put a platter of strong smelling meat feast pizza on the table.

Gerard gagged ,"That smell.." he choked , before clamping a hand over his mouth and running from the room

Frank ran after him and I followed , ignoring Mikey's calls to me.

I heard Gerard throwing up in the toilet at the end of the hall.

The door was half open , so I saw Frank holding up Gerard's scarlet hair and rubbing his back soothingly.

Were they a couple?

"Frankie..." Gerard groaned.  
"Shhhhhh," Frank whispered gently.  
"That smell...it brought the morning sickness back...ughhhh ," Gerard moaned.

I gasped - morning sickness?

Frank and Gerard turned around and Gerards eyes widened.

My Gerard , my baby BOY Gerard was pregnant?

I knew about his 'condition' but I didn't think he could carry a baby.

It was so obvious now though.

I looked at Frank , it was also obvious he was the father.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and Gerard got to his feet , "Mom I..."

"I'm gonna be a Grandma!" I screamed happily , throwing myself at him.

Gerard POV

My mom sounded...happy?

Her SON was pregnant and she was HAPPY?

I felt relief though as my Mom wrapped her arms around me , oh god I was going to start crying again.

I sobbed into her shoulder , the reality of the situation sinking in. I was going to have a baby. Frank stood awkwardly at my side , but then my Mom pulled away from me and dragged him into a hug.

Frank's eyes widened , but he returned it. I'd bet my right arm that my Mom had figured out Franks 'role' in this.

I heard my Dad walk into the hall , ignoring Mikeys attempts to keep him in the living room. My Dad looked confused , "What's going on?" he asked , his brow furrowed.

My breath got caught in my throat as I looked into the eyes of my Father.

"Gerard's pregnant! Isn't that great?" My Mom exclaimed.

Great , thanks Mom.

My Dad's face changed colour , it went from peach to pink , pink to red , red to purple , purple to blue and blue to white.

Uh Oh.

"...Pregnant?...By who?" My Dad managed to choke out.

Everyone besides my Father stared at Frank , he stared back for a moment - puzzled . Then he realised.

"Oh...Uh...Me" he said , blushing.

My Dad glared at him and my Mom looked...surprised.

"...It's great though , Don , isn't it?" She said weakly.

"You're keeping it?" My Dad barked at me.

I stepped a little behind my Mom - it made me feel safer. "Yeah..." I almost whispered.

My Dad glared at me.

"Freak." He whispered , before storming out.

Frank POV

I looked at Gerard , he stared after his Dad , his bottom lip trembling. I could tell he was going to break down so I walked to his side.

He looked at me for a second before sobbing.

Donna looked shocked , pretty close to horrified.

And Mikey looked angry. Really angry.

He glared after his father , nostrils flared , fists clenched. And then he turned to the crying Gerard and his expression turned to one of pity.

Gee's Mom snapped out of her shocked stupor and hugged Gerard close , stroking his crimson hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie...I'll talk to him ... he was just surprised..."

Gerard cried loudly , taking big gulpy sobs like a baby.

I didn't know what to do - part of me wanted to chase after Donald and kick his ass for hurting Gerard.

And the other part just wanted to comfort Gee.

I chose the latter.

Gerard cried into my shirt , like he had for the past few hours. I'd taken him back to my house and we were now snuggled on the sofa , while he sobbed.

"Frank..." he sobbed ,"He w-was right...I am a f-f-freak - I can't ...I w-w-won't be able t-t-to..."

"Shhhh , " I said , pulling him up to look at his face ,"He was WRONG. You're not a freak. You're Gerard. And you're perfect,"

Gerard POV

Frank stared into my eyes , his words still ringing in my ears.

He looked a little worried as to my reaction, but his eyes did not wander from mine.

Then I did something ridiculously stupid.

I followed my heart.

I pulled Franks face to mine and kissed him passionately , it was the only time we had done this kind of thing since THAT night.

But Frank didn't back away , he kissed my lips , my nose , my tear stained cheeks... and for a few minutes it was only me and him in the world.

Frank wrapped his arms around me tightly and took a deep breath , " Gee...there's something that I have to tell you...I've known it for a while...," he shuffled so I could see his face again ," I love you , Gerard Way,"

It felt like my heart had stopped.

But something inside me whispered my reply , "I love you too ," And I buried my face in his chest . He kissed my head again and I felt happy. So happy - happier than I had ever felt before.

After a few minutes of contentment I heard Frank chuckle , "So we're 'going out' now ?" he smiled.

"Yeah... ," I smirked at him ,"And I've got a really ROMANTIC first date planned for tomorrow," I laughed.

"What?" Frank asked.

"My 12 week scan ,"

Franks eyes very nearly popped out of his skull.

"Like...l-like ... seeing the b-b-baby...?" he stuttered.

I nodded and hugged him close.

"Yes , Frank , like seeing the baby,"

We drove in silence to the hospital - I was nervous...and excited and Frank just looked scared.

I flicked through the pregnancy magazines in the 'waiting room' ,( but my Doctor had really put us in a private , empty room , to spare questions). Frank bit his lip , until I was sure it would bleed.

"Do you want to come through?" Esme called through the door , Frank jerked up and gripped my hand firmly. We walked quickly into another room , covered with posters and models of the different stages through pregnancy.

Esme turned to Frank , "Hello , nice to meet you ," she said warmly.

Frank just nodded.

Esme gestured for me to lay down on a stiff blue bed , she sat me up a little so I could see the screen she had next to her.

Her delicate hands pulled up my shirt , "This is gonna be cold ," she warned before spreading a blue gel on my little belly.

Frank watched her actions carefully , still chewing on his bottom lip.

She picked up a wand device and rubbed it on my stomach.

"Well everything looks good , " She said , moving the wand further down my bump. "And there..." she said pausing the stick on my lower abdomen ," is your baby,"

Frank and I stared at the screen and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Franks POV

Oh My God.

There it was. Our baby. Someone who would call me - well us 'Daddy'.

I barely noticed the warm tears falling down my face , as I took Gerard's hand in mine and looked more closely at our baby.

It had a little face , with a little nose , and a little mouth and I could hear it's little heartbeat.

I looked at Gerard , he too was crying and watching the fuzzy picture in awe , he cleared his throat ,"Can we have a picture of that?" he asked.

She nodded and printed one out , Gee rested his head against my shoulder ,"I can't wait to show Mikey , and my Mom ," he sighed. I noticed he didn't even mention his Dad. I don't blame him.

Esme cleaned the gel off Gerard's stomach , and we walked out of the hospital.

Out of the front door.

And straight into a sea of cameras.

What. The. Fuck?

Cameras began flashing violently , "Is it true you're pregnant?" Someone shouted.

Oh God.

Gee gasped , shoving the ultrasound photo in his pocket.

"Is it TRUE?"  
"Are you gay?"  
"Are you really a woman?"  
"Why are you HERE?"

Gee began to hyper ventilate.

Gerard POV

I couldn't breathe. They KNEW. Someone must have tipped them off.

Who would do that to me - to us?

What were we going to do?

I was paralysed , frozen in Franks arms , I felt him drag me to the car and murmur sweet reassurances in my ear.

Only when we were safely speeding home did I cry.

I lay exhausted on the couch , the baby was draining all my energy. Frank was sat in the armchair in front of me , tapping away on his laptop.

So far he'd found 17 stories about my pregnancy , none of them justified and fans were getting either amused or pissed.

I just wanted to lay on this couch and SLEEP.

*Ring Ring*

Dammit!

I looked at Frank pleadingly and he sighed and answered it.

It was silent for a few moments.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Gerard POV

My Father walked into the sitting room , eyeing me with a hint of disgust.

"I heard about the press ," My Dad said , smirking slightly , "You gonna get rid of...that thing , now?"

I almost laughed , "What?" I choked.

He shrugged , looking a little smug ," You can just pass it off as a silly rumour ,"

Frank suddenly gasped and his eyes narrowed ,"YOU!" he spat. "You tipped off the press! You did it to make Gee want to get rid of the baby!"

My eyes widened.

My own DAD did that?

Whether it was genuine emotion or my wild hormones I began to laugh , both Frank and my Father stared at me like I was mad.

"You- thought ..."I gasped out ,"That I would get rid...of my ...baby over this ?"

My Dad looked crestfallen , and I sighed.

"Its a baby Dad , your grandchild !" I screamed.

My dad looked at me for a moment , like he couldn't believe he'd helped put me on earth , before stomping out.

Frank let out a low whistle and plopped down beside me.

"Did you mean that ?" he whispered.

I nodded , " I already love them Frank ... like I love you"

Gerard POV

Me and Frank lay cuddled on the couch for the next couple of minutes , before the doorbell rang again.

"If that's a reporter I swear to God..." I muttered , but Frank had already ran to the door and answered it.

"Oh...uhhh...hi Ray..." Frank said nervously , Oh shit , we hadn't told him ,yet.

But he came in laughing , a piece of paper in his hand. It was an article from 'Buzznet'. Under the headline 'GERARD WAY PREGNANT?"

"Have you seen this ," he laughed , he thought it was a joke...

Frank looked at me , his eyes a little panicked , and Ray looked confused.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

I glanced back up to his face , chewing on my lip.

"Because it's true..."

Ray smiled , laughing again.

"Good one , guys ,"

"I'm serious Ray,"

Gerard POV

I bit my lip nervously , watching Ray's smile falter and a look of confusion take its place.

"P-P-Pregnant?" He choked out , "C'mon Gee , that's not possible..."

I looked at him seriously.

His face paled , "How?"

Frank walked over to me, took my hand and I swallowed nervously.

"Lets just say I have a...medical condition , that makes it possible ,"

Ray nodded a little , "And it's yours , Frank?"

Frank nodded , and gripped my hand tighter , placing his other hand on my subtle bump- Ray followed it and his eyes widened.

"There's really a baby in there?"

Frank smiled and pulled the ultrasound picture from his pocket.

"Yeah...here...look..." Frank pointed out the features of the of the baby - and I was lost in the beauty of the image again.

I looked up at Ray , he had a a half smile on his face his eyes soft.

He pulled me and Frank into a bear hug "Congrats you guys,"

"Your not mad?" I whimpered - God , pregnancy turned me into a blubbering mess...

"Mad? - surprised , yes . happy? yes"

I smiled at Ray again , happy I had such a great friend.

Gerard POV

2 months had passed since we had told Ray and I had not fucking left Frank's house in that time. He'd fetched all my stuff and I'd literally spent the last eight weeks lounging around.

Speculation as to my disappearance had grown along with my stomach, it strained against my T-Shirts , but I still squeezed myself into them , I refused to believe I was getting fat.

But I was.

The morning sickness had stopped , but had been replaced with extreme and weird cravings. Ice cream and brocolli , pickles and chocolate mousse , chocolate sauce on chips...

And Frank was perfect , he went out shopping at all hours for the food I wanted - and made it up for me with nothing more than a nose wrinkle.

He also held me when I cried , which I seemed to be doing an awful lot lately - my hormones were raging , making me almost bi-polar , it didn't help that my body was changing drastically too - my ass and hips had widened so they looked like the back of a bus , my face was plumper , my cheeks red...

I felt ugly.

But Frank told me I was beautiful and kissed my swollen lump often - and reminded me that it was OUR BABY in there.

My Mom , Mikey and Ray visited often , my Mom was buzzing over the thought of a grandchild , digging out mine and my brothers baby clothes , and throwing money at us whenever she could.

She never mentioned my Dad.

The fans were incredibly confused - the pregnancy rumours still very much alive

The public's reaction scared me, what if we - my child was ridiculed?

But I couldn't hide for much longer , I had another ultrasound coming up , we were going have to make a press announcement soon.

I splashed water on my chubby face and walked back into the bedroom , Frank lay in his Batman PJ's , reading 'A New Daddy's guide to Pregnancy'. His brow was furrowed in concentration. He looked at me lovingly when I entered the room.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey" I sighed , lowering myself into the bed , he put his book down and pulled me close , his lips brushing my forehead. I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Frank POV

I opened my eyes slowly in the morning , sunlight was streaming through my thin curtains , it was going to be a nice day, I could tell.

Gee moaned a little in his sleep , burrowing a little deeper into my side , he looked so adorable , chubby cheeks and a quickly rounding plump told me he felt disgusting but he looked beautiful.

You hear people say that when someone is pregnant they 'glow' - I never really understood what they meant until now.

He groaned and opened his eyes groggily , "Good...Moo...rning ," he yawned.

"Good morning to you too," I smiled down at him , he smiled back - still half asleep.I reached for my phone , to check the time. Ray and Mikey were coming round this afternoon.

It was 2pm.

Shit.

"Uhh Gerard...Mikey and Ray'll be here in around...5 minutes,"

He shot up , his recently cut red hair stuck up in all directions , one side of his face flushed and marked from where it had been pressed against my body all night.

"Whoops," he said , hopping up clumsily and almost walked straight into a dresser , I caught his arm right before he did.

He yawned again , "This baby's stealing my balance too..." he whined.

I chuckled and we got dressed. I suddenly heard an unhealthy ripping sound.

That wasn't good.

I turned to look at Gee. His bottom lip was trembling , I looked down , the seam on his T-Shirt had torn.

Oh No.

He burst into tears , gasping hysterical sentences , he threw the shirt on the ground. Standing only in a pair of loose sweatpants he cried like a child into my arms,

His growing belly pushed against the seam of the pants , it was a strange but beautiful sight below his flat chest.

I rubbed his back and soothed him. Told him he was perfect...

There was a banging and the door flew open.

"Hey guys...where are you?" Mikey called then froze , Ray stood wide eyed next to him.

Mikey's mouth flapped open and close as he took in the sight of his half naked brother , his brothers baby bump and me embracing him tightly.

"Uhhh...is this a bad time?" Ray asked weakly.

Mikey POV

I stood there mortified. My jaw hanging wide , my eyes feeling like they would fall right out of my head.

Gerard was bawling and Frank stood there , looking from Gee to us , not quite sure what to do.

He eventually settled on comforting Gerard , sending me a look that screamed "LEAVE NOW OR I'LL KILL CHARLIE THE UNICORN!"

As much as that would pain me , I still stood there frozen until Ray grabbed my arm and dragged me into Frank's messy living room.

I collapsed on his couch , sure that now every time I closed my eyes I would see THAT.

Me and Ray sat in awkward silence for 10 minutes , until Frank sheepishly edged into the clinging on too his hand and sniffling. He was wearing a large salmon pink shirt now.

Thank God.

"S-s-sorry ," He sobbed. Me and Ray just looked at him , unsure of what to say. Frank , however stroked his hand and said , "You don't have to be sorry! You're tired and hormonal and..."

I got up then and hugged my teary brother...Frank joined the hug , and then Ray , we stayed like that for a few minutes , until Ray cleared his throat.

"Guys , I kinda feel like the Teletubbies,"

We broke apart then , and I scratched my neck awkwardly, "Uhh, yeah...so..ok"

But Gerard had a goofy smile on his face , "That was...nice," his plump cheeks , turning red. We all started laughing then.

A few hours later and we all sat in Frank's living room , laughing at random shit on the TV , spending time as best friends again.

Suddenly Gee turned down the TV , and me and Ray turned to him , surprised.

"Uhhh...me and Frank , were talking...this morning...and I want..."

Gerard paused , chewing on his lip , Frank took Gee's hand in two of his.

" I wanna...tell the public about me...about the baby..."

.Fuck

Gerard POV

~2 weeks later~

I was so nervous , I sat my knee bouncing , waiting for the minute hand to tick round. We were going to do a Q&A session...like at Comic Con - except it was my big... guys hadn't understood why me and Frank had wanted the world to know. But we weren't ashamed of our child , and we both knew it would come out anyway.

I wanted it over with.

The guys were all going to come out with me...try and answer the questions the best they could. I really loved them for it.

I had tidied myself up for this , a large Iron Maiden T-Shirt stretched against my medium sized bump. I wore my loosest pair of jeans , but they were pretty tight now..especially round my ass.

Frank told me I looked good...I really hoped I did.

"Time to go guys..." Ray said , standing up , we walked in silence down a corridor , my heart was in my throat.

Frank , kissed my cheek and walked out onto the stage , he was met by the cheer of fans and the flash of cameras. Ray followed and then Mikey.

I took a deep breath and walked out.

The fans fell silent and cameras were lowered.

I walked awkwardly , incredibly conscious of my bump , and took my seat beside Frank.

"Uhh..hi," I squeaked.

The place BLEW UP.

I swear I was momentarily blinded by camera flashes and deafened by questions.

My eyes widened as I was overwhelmed.

Frank noticed.

"QUIET!" Frank boomed , he took a deep breath and began to explain. Journalists jotted  
down his every word and fans tried to lift their jaws from the floor.

I rubbed my bump , subconsciously and cameras snapped. I stopped.

The time came to answer questions - and I sat up a little straighter.

"How will you give birth?" A gobby blonde reporter asked , smacking her gum.

I blushed...I knew my body would 'adapt' for me to give birth but I didn't want the whole world knowing THAT.

"Safely," I said quickly , moving on.

"Is everyone you know ok with this?" A skinny black haired woman asked, and I cringed , thinking of my Dad.

"Yeah..everyone I CARE about is OK with it ," I chose my words carefully.

The questions continued in a similar fashion until a fan climbed up on somebody's shoulders and yelled , "OMG - I can't believe I used to fancy you - you fucking fag! You're a fatty freak! Ewwwww! I wouldn't touch you with a stick!"

I sat in shock for a moment , looking at the girl , her false hair extensions and orange skin. Her gloating smirk.

But I didn't really care what she said...I was about to say that when I heard Mikey speak.

"...?" He growled in a low , menacing voice.

Whoa.

Mikey POV

Don't hit her , Mikey.

Don't hit her. Don't hit her. Don't hit her. Don't hit her.

Go on hit her!

Dear my mind...shut the fuck up!

I was broken out of my inner conflict by Gerard's giggling.

Giggling?

He was smiling in amusement , his little teeth visible as he chuckled. "S-s-she's just so pathetic," he laughed.

" I AM all of those things!" He exclaimed , taking Franks hand , who smiled at him proudly.

"And fucking proud , honey ," he drawled ,as the girls face fell -leaving her resembling an Oompa-Loompa so much it was scary.

We all rose and exited the stage quickly , Gerard still laughing and grinning like a maniac.

".Epic," Ray said , dramatically and I creased up.

Gerard POV

I lay in Frank's arms that night , smiling in contentment - we'd turned the ringer off on the phone. We just wanted to be together - alone. Frank was dozing , his longish hair in front of his face.

I brought my lips softly on his - and he kissed back tiredly.

I loved him - I did, so ,so much.

I reached out to stroke his hair when - whoa!

Something bopped my belly from the inside. Holy fuck. I shot up , pressing my hand against my stomach and waiting.

It happened again.

"Frank! Frank!" I shook him awake , warm tears filling my eyes.

"Wha-What?" He murmured.

"The baby - the baby..." I started to sob.

"What about the baby!" He shrieked , flicking the lights on , panicked.

"It's kicking Frankie!" I choked and his jaw dropped.

"Lemme feel!" He squealed , putting his heavily tattooed hand on my curved tummy. It nudged again and Frank's eyes widened.

He spluttered for a while..staring at my belly , before looking into my eyes, His were shining with happy tears.

"Thankyou...so..so..much," He wept. Peppering my face and stomach with kisses.

Gerard POV

I took great care in choosing my outfit in the morning , a baggy pair of elasticated jeans and an Iron Maiden shirt , that fitted snuggly over my bump.I brushed my short red hair and washed my surprisingly smooth face.

Today was the day we would find out the sex of the baby.

I was so excited.

Frank walked behind me and put one hand on my belly and one on my baby bopped his hand almost immediately and he smiled. "You excited?" he whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded and he pressed his lips to my warm cheek ,and rubbed my stomach lovingly.

He took my hand and I collected my stuff , before walking out if the door. cameras. I guess they thought we weren't stupid enough to go out right now.

We sat in excited silence on the way to the hospital.

Esme had told me to come straight to her room , as to not attract attention. We walked hand in hand into her white , clean room.

She stood up when we walked in , her greying caramel hair pulled up in a messy bun. "Hello," she greeted , smirking ,"Did you have fun at your big 'reveal'?" her lips twitched. I smiled too at the memory and nodded, Frank chuckled beside me.

She clapped her hands together and smiled ,"Lets get started then?" She said brightly , and my tummy suddenly felt full of butterflies...oh and baby. Frank smiled , but his eyes looked nervous.

I laid down on the bed and undid my pants , before pulling up my shirt and revealing my rounding tummy. Esme glanced at it , "You're doing well for 5 months - you'll really get big in your 3rd trimester," She grinned as I panicked - bigger! Would I be a fucking whale?

Frank squeezed my hand and smiled , sensing my was busy fiddling with the ultrasound machine and slipping on her plastic gloves. She rubbed the cold gel on my belly and lifted the wand.

She rubbed it around on my belly , until I could hear that beautiful heartbeat - I - We looked at our baby , it was so much more defined - it had a little nose , and mouth , and arms , and legs...

And it was was living inside me. I turned to see Frank's big eyes were glossy with tears - like my own. He kissed my forehead but kept his eyes fixated on the screen.

"I guess you want to know the sex?" Esme asked and we nodded fervently.

"It's a.."

I gripped Franks hand , and leaned forward , desperate to know.

"Girl,"

Frank POV

A girl.

A daughter ,a little girl.

Our little girl.

My eyes felt wet ,and I rubbed Gerard's hand , watching the images on the screen intently. I heard Gerard sob beside me , but when I turned to him , big fat tears were rolling over his smiling lips.

I loved him so much. And our baby. Our baby girl.

Esme printed some pictures and wiped the gel off of Gee's bump. He held my hand the whole way home.

Gee ran through the front door like an excited child...grasping for the cordless phone. He tapped his foot - his lips in a pout , waiting for the person on the other end to answer. I giggled. His face suddenly lit up ," MIKEY!" he screamed into the phone, "Yeah - come over , yeah you can bring Alicia , pick up Ray - yeah and Mom...just hurry!"

Gerard bounced (wobbled) over to the couch..and dragged me down. His lips were pulled into a wide , goofy smile. His plump cheeks pink. He stared at me for a few seconds , his hazel eyes full of mischief. He suddenly attacked me...pinning me on the couch. He held me for a few seconds , before leaning in as far of his pouch of a belly would let him and giving me...an eskimo kiss.

He giggled and started to pull away - but I caught his wrists in my hands and pulled him back in front of me , with a new urgency. Gerards eyes locked with mine and they became deadly serious - smouldering.

Our lips crashed together , my tongue darting into his mouth , he moaned , his back arching , his hands gripping and stroking my chest.

Keys rattled in the doors and we jolted apart , Gee stroked down his messy hair as his Mom , Mikey , Alicia and Ray entered.

Alicia gave us a small smile, Mikey had told her - and she was fine with it.

"So?" Donna asked excitedly - and the rest of them stared.

Gerard grinned and glanced at me, " Its a girl," He smiled and everyone squealed and enveloped us in hugs. For the next few hours we just talked , laughing and messing around. My mobile phone suddenly started blowing up. I answered it ,"Hello?"

"FRANK ANTHONY IERO JUNIOR! IS IT TRUE THAT I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA?"

Shit.

Gerard POV

"You didn't fucking tell your parents?" I breathed , my head in my hands. The guys and my Mom had left a while ago - and Frank had told me who called. He had hung up - but I was sure Linda would be calling soon.

F.U.C.K

I mean I'd seen his Mom...but not as her sons boyfriend and father of her grandchild.

I was scared.

Everyone knew now anyway - but I was still frightened of seeing people face to face.

There was suddenly a rap on the door and Frank sprang up to answer it - I heard voices from the hall.

"I read something in the paper...and then looked up the video...on Facetube or whatever its called, and saw a video..." She walked into the sitting room - babbling to her son. She froze when she saw me , rubbing my bump, sat on the couch. The baby bopped me every now and again - it was reassuring in a way.

"Hi , Mrs Iero ," I said weakly , her eyes were fixated on my plump stomach.

"You're...really..p-p-p-p..."

"Pregnant?" I supplied.

She nodded mutely - and sank into the couch.

"Mom?" Frank bit his lip.

"I can't believe it..." She whispered.

She glanced at my belly , looking unsure, "Do you know the sex?"

"Yeah, its a girl," We smiled.

"A grandaughter..." She sniffed , tears overflowing from her eyes.

She enveloped me and Frank in a hug.

Gerard POV

I was now 7 months pregnant...and lay in bed next to Frank. He was snoring softly , but I couldn't get to sleep , my belly had grown alot - the size of a basketball now. Pink stretch marks had appeared on both sides of it , and that was annoying as fuck. Frank rubbed my stomach and told told me I was 'like a angel' still.

Pfftt as if.

But it was comforting all the same.

The baby was moving around inside me , it tickled...and suddenly I was really HUNGRY. For toffee fudge ice cream...with a flake...and chocolate sauce. I licked my lips and my stomach growled. I was so hungry. My mouth started watering.

"Frank..." I whispered , nudging him , he snorted and his eyes opened.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Frankie..." I whined , and he woke up a little.

"Yes..." He imitated.

"I'm having a craving," I rubbed my bare stomach , expecting him to be annoyed. But instead he rubbed his eyes and said ,"What for?"

I told him and he laughed , but he hopped up and slipped his sneakers on. "You're actually getting it?" I asked. And he nodded , smoothing down his hair.

"I'll be back soon ,Gee," he said , kissing my cheek and leaving , his shirt on backwards.

I waited - the baby continued kicking and I smiled.

Frank came back into the room half an hour later , he'd been to the 24 hour Walmart - and he was carrying HEAVEN.

In a cereal bowl there was toffee ice cream , chocolate sauce and several flakes. My tongue lolled out and Frank giggled. "Here you go , baby," he said , handing it to me. I scoffed it down , getting chocolate smeared around my mouth.

Frank laughed at stuck his finger in the ice cream ,and dotted it on my nose. We messed around , having an ice cream fight. (Me licking up any spilt Ice cream , obviously)

When I finally finished the last spoon I noticed it was 3am. My eyes suddenly felt heavy , and I pulled myself closer to Frank. "Thankyou, " I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked , pulling me as close as the baby would allow.

"Everything,"

**REVIEW OR I'LL BLAST YOU WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING RAY GUN!**


End file.
